Damaged
by Kaitylyn
Summary: Hermione is forced to leave the magical world, but what happens when she comes back? things seem to look different after a few years. Ron&Hermione forever! Yeah!
1. prologue

**OK, well, hope you enjoy / plz read and review and much love from Katrina Lee**

Chapter 1: prologue

Hermione sat at a small muggle coffee shop, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her mind kept rolling over all that Dumbledore had told her.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione, you must understand."_

"_This is very important." Dumbledore tried to explain._

"_But, I can't just leave my friends in the middle of a war, they need me, don't they?" Hermione chocked._

"_Hermione, you are an adult now, and you are very important, we need you to get out of here, you are one of Harry Potter's friends, you must leave." Dumbledore looked different, the twinkle in his eye was gone and he looked pale._

"_Professor, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes, I am fine, now Ms. Granger, you must leave the wizarding world, this is extremely important." Dumbledore looked her right in the eye._

"_We will tell everybody that you died." He continued._

"_What about Ron, hes Harry's friend?" _

"_Yes, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley will leave to."_

"_Will be be together?" this was Hermione's last hope_

"_No Ms. Granger, it would be far too obvious." _

"_I just don't understand, you always said love would concur anything, and now your taking us away from Harry? He need us." Hermione said _

"_Ms. Granger, I was wrong about love, now you must leave, don't return to the magical world, ever." Dumbledore continued_

"_Also, I will take you're wand is you wish." He extended his hand across his office desk._

"_No, I will keep my wand." Hermione said standing up._

"_This is for Harry's own good, please, if you want Harry to survive thew this war, you mast leave, Mr. Weasley as well."_

_Hermione nodded, then turned and walked out._

_End of flashback_

So Hermione had taken the express back to muggle London, thats how she ended up here.

Hermione sipped her coffee, she now had no one. Ron would be gone somewhere, everyone would think her dead, and Harry, she didn't even want to think about him.

Hermione would go back to Diagon one last time, even if Dumbledore was against it, she would look different though.

That night Hermione went to a drug store and bought blond hair die, sunglasses and some lipstick, she had to be careful, Harry's life might be at risk.

Then she returned to her parents house, her father had been killed, so now it would just be her and her mother, she told her mother everything and then her mom helped her dye her hair and such.

The next day Hermione went back to Diagon Alley, her hair blond and straight, her lips red, and eye liner drawn freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks, she wouldn't have to have this look for long, just today, then she could go back, when she moved.

Hermione payed two knuts and got a copy of todays _Prophet_ she scanned the front page, there was printed...

22 year old Isis Ash found dead with half sister

21 year oldSapphire Alder early yesterday morning.

53 year old Martin Oswiggle of Oswiggle inc found

murdered by death eaters.

19 year old Hermione Granger, attacked and killed by

death eaters late last night, friend of Harry Potter.

22 unidentified body found, now being stored at London

Wizard morge.

Remembrance / funeral to be held at Rose Fields on 0ct 7th at 4:00 P.M

Hermione tucked the newspaper in her bag and went back to her mom's house.

Hermione's mother gave her some money and clothes and then she left.

Hermione walked down the road , nightfall had come about an hour ago, the full moon shone above her, she thought of Remus.

The rain started to pour down and she pulled her sweater around her, she soon caught sight of a dim glow threw the rain.

She followed it and found out it was a restaurant names 'Earls Place.' Hermione went inside and up to the front counter.

(may I note she had magicked away the hair die and stuff so she looked like herself.)

"Hello, my name is Sarah Wiggs and I'm looking for a job." Hermione said.

"Well, let me get you an application." a neat blond lady at the counter said.

**Plz tell me what you think, don't worry, next chapter is different, more along with the main plot.**

**.x0x Katrina Lee.**


	2. A day in the life of Sarah Wiggs

**Chapter 2, this one is about how she lived and stuff, so if you want to skip it its not all that important, I'll try to keep it short though, Ok we plz R&R much l0ve Katrina Lee**

Hermione woke early, time to start her routine.

She got up, took a shower, put on her uniform,ate a piece of toast and some orange juice, and then walked down the road to work.

Hermione lived in a small apartment, just down the road from 'Earls Place' where she worked as a waitress.

She had always wanted to be a waitress when she was little, before she learned she was a witch, but then again she also wanted to be a princess.

Hermione came in the front door, the Diner was a good side, there were booths and tables, and at the front there was a bar.

"Hey Lisa." Hermione said waving at the girl at the counter, she had blond hair tied on a pony tail and dark eye makeup.

"Morning Sarah." the girl replied

Hermione went to the back and started to clean up, there were a few regulars that morning who came in for breakfast, but that was about it.

Hermione took there orders, some of them flirted with her, the usual.

As Hermione went back to the bar to fill in Alex (the cook) of what the customers wanted , she caught sight of the wall of photos.

There were photos of everything from pet dogs to special customers to one Hermione had added to the wall when she got there a year ago, it was of Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and her at the burrow, she had let Mr. Weasley use her muggle camera to take it.

Hermione smiled at the memories.

Then a tear rolled down her cheek, she missed them so much, she wanted to know what was happening to them, weather they were all even alive.

"Sarah, something the matter?" Lisa asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Hermione said getting back to work.

Days were long here, but when she got off work she didn't want to leave, it was a cold clear night though, so she did.

Hermione walked down the road, she had been offered a drive but decided against it.

Her mind wandered back to Ron, if he were to jump out from a bush right here and now and propose to her, she would accept, but like he would.

Then she thought of Harry, she stopped, she couldn't think about Harry, or the Weasley's, they were gone now, they were dead to her like she was dead to them, that simple phrase was all that kept her everyday from not going back and finding them all.

There was no moon tonight.

Hermione got to her apartment building, she was on the second floor, she walked up the stairs to apartment 5b and unlocked her door.

Hermione then finished her ritual by changing into her pajamas and eating her supper, she had had lunch at the Diner.

Then she crawled into bed, she was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Dreams haunted her, dreams of the Burrow, or Hogwarts, of Home.

Everything she did she would be reminded of that life, because every night she dreamed of them again, some would say a blessing, and at first it was, but now it was a curse, not allowing her to forget.

The next day Hermione woke up and she did it all again.

**Told you it was short, but don't worry, next one id longer I swear it!**

**Well, much love Katrina Lee x0x**


	3. A new world?

Chapter 3: Unbelievable 

Hermione woke up on Sunday morning, her dreams of Hogwarts and the Burrow and of her old friends still fresh in her mind.

She took a shower and got dressed in her uniform, then she remembered it was Sunday. "Damn." she muttered, she took of her uniform and biffed it on the floor.

She looked in her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a muggle band on it.

Hermione tried to tie an elastic in her hair and walk across the room at the same time and failed, AKA she fell over a chair .

She swore loudly, now laying beside her bed, her arm bleeding from being hit against the metal post of the bed.

Something under her bad caught her eye, it was a large wooden box, Hermione pulled it out and flipped it open, there lay her wand, a pair of robes and an old photo album.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her torn arm, the cut left, blood gone, just a small white line that soon also disappeared.

She put it back in the box, but instead of closing the lid, she pulled out the photo album.

On the first page there was a picture of her, Harry and Ron, next page, second year photos, next third year, then forth, then fifth, there were also pictures taken at Grimauld Place.

She sighed seeing a picture of Sirius wearing a Santa hat and singing Christmas carols, she remembered the past three Christmas' she had here, all celebrated by herself, no presents, no family, no friends, nothing.

Hermione flipped through the remaining pages, she saw pictures of her last day at Hogwarts with Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Ron.

Things were never that good, but they had dipped to an all time low.

She put the album back onto the box forcefully, as if had bitten her and was about to close the lid when something else caught her eye, the newspaper, the last thing she knew about the magical world.

She read the front page over and over again, her name, dead at 19 it said.

Then Hermione noticed something, Ron wasn't there, he was supposed to die to! Hermione immediately regretted thinking that, he was probably in the paper a few more days on.

She sat there pondering all that had happened, her life had been ruined, and she didn't even know why.

_Thats it_! She thought she would at least find out why! Thats it!

She grabbed her wand and stood up, she made sure her door was locked and hen she stated plainly.

'_leaky cauldron' _she concentrated really hard then spun.

The sensation of going threw a really small pipe came over her and then

**crack**

When she opened her eyes she was no longer in her sad little apartment. She was standing in the musty lighting of the Leaky Cauldron.

People didn't really notice her, only a few even bothered to look up. What had she expected? A welcome home party with all of her dearest friends? No, things wouldn't be that easy and she knew it.

Hermione was instantly regretting coming here, it had been three years. She was disregarding Dumbledore's orders! One part of her was frightened but another said 'So what? You came here to find your friends and thats what your going to do!'

She went outback and pressed the correct bricks with her wand, they led to the opening of Diagon alley, she would have to go to Gryngotts to get some money, she had muggle money in her pocket and she could get it exchanged there.

She noticed as she walked around that Diagon alley was its old self, no warning posters, just happy displays.

Hermione went around, puzzled, then she came across Weasleys Wizard Weezes, she ran so fast towards it she almost smucked into the door.

There was a poster of some Quidditch thing on it, Hermione pulled open the door, the shop was as crowded as ever!

Hermione scanned the crowd looking for a flicker of red, anything, then she saw it, she recognized Fred, he had a pony tail now, much like Bill, he was demonstrating something in a box, but then he caught sight of Hermione and dropped it.

The boy he was showing it to looked unhappy when Fred left him and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Fred choked

she nodded and Fred gave her a big hug.

"George, GEORGE!" Fred yelled

George, who had shorter hair then Fred saw them, he gave Hermione a hug to.

"They said you were dead!" George exclaimed.

"I know, I'm on my way to see Dumbledore right now, I needed to go to the bank to get a ticket and I saw the shop and I just..." Hermione wavered on, Fred and George looked shocked about something.

"Dumbledore?" Fred asked.

Hermione came back to reality

"You didn't..." Fred started

"Hear." George finished

"No, what happened?" Hermione asked

"He's in St. Mugos, there was an impostor, he was at Hogwarts."

"When?" Hermione demanded

"He came about three years ago, then Mcgonigal noticed something, it wasn't him, it was Lucius Malfoy using the Polyjuice potion."Fred said

"There was some prophesy about something, and they got the person to leave, then they were gonna make the person join them." George said

"But with Lucius getting caught they didn't get to!"

"Dumbledore, or, er, Lucius, told me to leave." Hermione said shocked

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Then the prophesy was about you..." Fred said

"It said that this person, of muggle blood would be the cleverest of them all, same age as the boy to be destroyed, she would kill him if the dark lord got to her." George recited

"But, they caught her, she had her wand snapped."

"Then it must have been a mistake... she was caught after Hermione, er, left."Fred started

"Lucius must've panicked and sent her, being the smartest witch in the year." George finished.

"He must've confused it, the girl ended up being the same age as You-know-poo, but she didn't kill him, or Harry." George said.

Somehow Hermione understood .

"Were is Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked

"Well, Harry is head of Aurors and Ron is..." Fred went and retrieved the paper from the front door, it showed a Quidditch player zooming around.

"Thats Ron?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"Yeah say, hes training right now, so I don't think anybody can reach him but, the whole family is going to his game tonight... you should some." George said

"Alright..." Hermione said

"What about Harry, and Ginny? And Neville and Luna, and, and everybody, are they all alright?" Hermione asked

"Hell yeah, Luna Lovegood runs the Quibbler now, and Neville and his wife are currently expecting."Fred said

"A baby." George clarified

"What about Ginny and Harry?"

"Oh, well there Ginny and Harry, there getting married this winter." Fred said.

Hermione beamed. She had always known they would end up together!

"So, lets get going, the game will be starting soon and we wanna get good seats." George said clapping his hands together.

They got to the pitch before anybody else.

Except a messy black haired boy and a fiery red headed girl who were sitting in the top stands.

Hermione ran as fast as she could get down to them, just before she reached them she stopped and flung her arms around their heads.

"Guess who!" She said

They turned and Hermione recognized the green eyed boy with a scar and the brown eyed girl.

"Hermione?" Harry asked calmly.

"No, Santa Claus." Hermione said rolling her eyed.

Harry jumped up, fell, then got back up again and gave Hermione a big hug.

"They said you were dead." Harry said, his eyes watering

"No, really." Hermione said sarcastically, she hugged him back, then when that ordeal was over Ginny enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you so much." Hermione said , standing back and wiping away tears that started to stream down her face.

Then, a girl with straight brown hair and way too much makeup on came clicking down the stands, she wore high heels and very tight robes

"Harry, Ginny." she nodded at both of them and then looked at Hermione

"And who are you?" She asked rather rudely

"This is my best friend Hermione Granger." Harry said, not bothering to hide the snideness in his voice.

"Hm." she said before turning and walking down to the pitch

"Ron's latest girlfriend." Ginny said glaring at the back of the girl.

Hermione tried to smile, but she didn't do a very good job of it. Somethings inside of her snarled. What had she expected? For him to wait for the dead? They hadn't even been going out very long when she had ... left.

"Her name is _Alamasha_" Harry pronounced the last word with so much hate.

They talked, Hermione explained what had happened to her and they explained all about there life.

The war had ended, all that were left were a few death eaters that would be rounded up in no time, Harry had killed Voldemort.

Ginny invited Hermione to be her made of honor.

The stands started to fill up and Hermione, Fred and George took seats beside Harry and Ginny, the rest of the family were all surprised and gave her huge hugs and talked her ear off, (yes even Percy) and most of them cried (not Percy), then the game began ...

**H0pe you liked it, even if you didn't plz make sure you review it means a lot to me. **

**Thanxx**

**much l0ve Katrina Lee**


	4. Do house elves even eat cats?

Chapter 4: feed the damn thing to Dobby!

Hermione watched Ron kick off form the ground, she really missed him, and Harry, she felt nice sitting beside him, she felt like she was home.

It had been three long years since she last saw Harry but she still felt like she new him, he seemed so much the same, happier though.

Ron on the other hand, well, he seemed the same from what she had heard so far, liked the really hot, pretty girls, liked Quidditch.

Hermione sighed, she actually missed watching the Quidditch games from the stands at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry waving before the game started.

Ron was keeper and he seemed to be really good at it, he would dive for a goalpost, block the quaffle and still manage to stay on his broom.

He only missed 2 goals the entire game.

The game ended a while later, Hermione watched Ron fly down from the hoops, Hermione tried to wave but at the moment everyone was cheering, she wanted to, but she didn't want to cheer for the game, she wanted to cheer for seeing Harry and Ron and Ginny and ... everybody!

Ron landed on the ground and a few people were aloud to run out onto the pitch, Ron's girlfriend included.

Hermione didn't notice she was scowling as he took whats-her-face in a big hug and kissed her.

Harry pulled Hermione up but the elbow,

"Common, lets go down and see him." Harry said as he started to drag her along down the stands.

"What about everybody else Harry?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to go down there right now.

"We don't always go down anymore, we go to all his games, what more can he ask for." Harry replied

There was a large horde of people jammed in the way of the entrance to the pitch trying to gain access.

"Move out of the way!" Harry tried to squeeze threw, pulling Hermione with him.

"Hey, living dead coming threw!" Harry yelled

most people actually got out of the way, Harry pulled Hermione and himself threw the gate to the pitch and caught Ron just as he was heading for the showers.

"Ron! Ron wait!" Harry yelled

Ron turned, his eyes opened wide.

"Herm... Hermione?" Ron choked.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed throwing her arms around him.

Ron hugged back and they only let go when a angry voice behind them yelled.

"Ronald Weasley!" the voice was high pitched and made Hermione's ears hurt.

Hermione backed away.

"Oh, hello hunny..." Ron started "This is.." Hermione interrupted "We've already met.

"Oh, thats great." Ron sighed, the girl pulled him aside and started to talk to him, angrily.

When they came back Hermione decided to do the right thing.

"Listen, um Almasha, I'm just and old friend of Ron and Harry's from school, I've been gone for a while." Hermione said.

Almasha nodded then put her nose in the air, "Well, Ronald, I'll see you at the after party." she said, looking past Harry and Hermione and walking on.

Ron looked very red.

"Well, she seems... nice." Hermione said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Harry snorted.

"At least she tried to be nice to her." Ron said throwing a glance at Harry.

"Hermione, they said you were, wait are you dead? No your not your standing right here... what happened?"

Hermione explained her story.

"I went there once..." Harry said

"What?" Hermione asked

"I went to 'Earls place'" harry finished

"When?" Hermione asked.

"When I put up missing posters".

"You put up missing posters? Hermione asked

"Yeah, so did Ron." Harry said.

Ron was silent for a long time before ... "So, your going to come to the after party right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't think your girlfriend wanted me there." Hermione said glancing at Harry.

"Well, screw her, Hermione, your coming, you have to!" Ron insisted.

"Positive?"

"Yes!" Ron said

"Harry, would you bring her, I've really got to get changed." Ron said

"Duh." Harry said

Hermione and Harry went back up to the stands as Ron went and got changed.

"So whats this after party?" Hermione asked

"Oh, just reporters, fire whiskey, important people." Harry said.

Hermione watched him not really listening, she just wanted to hear his voice, Ron's to, especially Ron's.

Hermione hugged Harry again.

"What was that for?" Harry chuckled

"I just missed you is all." Hermione said.

"Missed you to Mione." Harry said, grabbing Ginny who was getting lost in the crowd and swinging an arm over both her and Hermione.

"I always knew I'd end up with a girl on each side of me." Harry joked.

Hermione and Ginny both playfully slapped his arm.

The after party 

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all came into the after party together, Hermione scanned the crowd, then she saw Ron, he was drinking some butter beer and talking to another player on his team.

They made there way over to him.

Ron dropped his butter beer and it smashed on the floor.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione said pointing her wand at the mess and concentrating on 'Reparo'

the bottle sprung back together.

"Hermione." Ron said going and hugging her, then he pulled her up on a large platform and pointed his wand at his throat .

Is voice boomed threw the crowd.

"Hello everyone, I have an announcement." Ron started

Hermione's eyes went wide "Ron, don't you dare." She muttered.

"This, is one of my best friends Hermione Granger, she just got back and came to one of my games tonight." Ron said

Ron stepped down, he had said more but Hermione didn't catch it, she was too embarrassed to hear anything but **bla bla bla bla bla**

Hermione hugged Ron.

"I missed you." She squeaked.

"Missed you to Mione." Ron said

The party was a blast people dancing and having fun, Hermione ran into Luna Lovegood, they talked, nicely, actually they got along pretty well.

Another player on Ron's team, the chaser, hit on her.

Hermione was standing beside Ron and Harry, Harry had Ginny plastered to his side, the same chaser who had hit on Hermione had hit on Ginny and Harry saw, so now he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Hermione looked up at Ron and then closed her eyes, just listening to their voices.

There was a loud **bang **and Hermione looked over to where the sound had originated from.

There wearing yellow robes trimmed in fur was Amasha, she had slammed open the metal door.

"Ronald Weasley, you forgot to pick me up and now your here with that.. that... filthy looking, probably Mudblood!" she screamed.

Hermione backed away from Ron, he walked towards Almasha.

"Get out." he said calmly.

"What?" She choked

"You heard me, get out... were through." Ron said forcefully.

_This from the boy who in 6th year waited until his girlfriend dumped him because he was scared of her._ Hermione thought.

The girls lip quivered and then Akmasha turned on her heel and left.

Ron turned back to them, "So were where we?" Ron asked looking at all the shocked faces.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, she just couldn't.

After the party Ron and Hermione walked off.

"So, Hermione, were are you living?" he asked looking down at her.

"In a muggle apartment." she said.

Ron 'mm'ed in reply.

"We should go to the ministry." Ron said

"Why?" Hermione questioned

"So we can get you your name back, everybody thinks your dead." Ron said raising an eyebrow.

"When?" Hermione asked

"Lets go now." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand, they apperated outside the telephone box and closed the door behind them.

"I remember the last time we were here." Hermione said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"Mm, so do I." Ron said, he shook his head and then picked up the receiver and dialed the numbers.

Ron said something and out came two badges, Ron handed one to Hermione and pinned the other to the front of his robes.

Hermione read the badge ... _'Hermione Granger, records changed.' _Hermione didn't know what to expect would be on the badge but she frowned. Ron didn't notice he was turned the other way.

The phone booth went down and soon Hermione saw the (repaired) gold fountain.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the front desk, the man expected their wands and then they walked on.

Ron led her around until they came to a desk, the man on the other side of the desk was well dressed and had blond hair and a beard.

"By friend, Hermione Jane Granger, she was said dead about three years ago, well, she's not dead." Ron said

The man handed them a stack of papers.

Ron took them and sat at another desk.

Hermione sat beside him.

"Here." he handed her some and watched as she filled them out.

Ron filled out a few to, pausing sometimes to ask her questions like, what was you N.E.W.T score for History of Magic or something like that.

After they had them done Ron picked up all of the documents and handed them to the man.

"I'm going to need someone who had known her three years or more to sign this." the man said shoving the paper at Ron.

Ron signed it and passed it back.

He looked at it, then looked up at Ron, "You play for the Chudley Cannons, don't you?" he said.

"Yes." Ron replied

"Well, my brother is a big fan, could he have your autograph?"

"Sure." Ron said taking the picture t he man had passed him.

He scribbled something on it and handed it back.

"Thank you." the man said

"Oh." He said snapping back to reality, "She has to live in a magical environment." the man said looking from Hermione to Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione, she was biting her lip.

He walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"How about you live with me until this gets threw." Ron said

Hermione looked stunned.

"Yes?" Ron asked

Hermione nodded.

"good." Ron said walking back to the man at the desk.

She lives at Godrics Hollow with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and me.

Hermione choked.

As they walked away Hermione asked, "What about Harry and Ginny, wont they mind?" Hermione asked.

"I told them my idea, you nodded and said 'sure'" Ron said smiling

"Oh, I wasn't listening." Hermione said

"Oh, the great Hermione Granger, the one who would nag my ear of for not listing in class, didn't listen." Ron said

"Ha ha." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron laughed, she missed that laugh.

"Want to go home?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Do you have an owl I could use?" Hermione asked

"I have Pig." Ron said

"You still have him?" Hermione asked astonished

"Yup."

Hermione laughed.

They got to Godric's Hollow and Ron opened the door.

"After you." Ron said motioning for her to enter.

Hermione did and what came bounding over but an old orange cat.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione asked as she took the cat in her arms.

"Yes, we brought him here, well, actually Harry and Ginny did, I wanted to feed the damn thing to Dobby." Ron said

"Funny." Hermione said sarcastically.

**Hope you liked this chapter / Pig and Crookshanks are alive because ... there cool like that, and Hedwig is to, she just wasn't mentioned because this is about Ron and Hermione not an owl.**

**Kk plz read and review x0x Katrina Lee**


	5. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter 5: Godric's Hollow**

Hermione took in the site of the house, it was beautiful, in more ways than one, there was a large looking first floor and from where she stood she could clearly see the stairs leading to the second level.

Ron led Hermione in to the living room, it had light blue walls and a cream carpet, there were flowers everywhere, which would explain the floral scent, there was a sofa in a rich burgundy color and a matching chair.

"Ginny decorated." Ron said looking in disgust at the flowers.

Hermione smiled, same old pig headed Ron.

Hermione saw that two rooms led off from the living room, she followed Ron threw the first door.

It was a dining room, the table was large oak and the walls deep red, it would have looked dark had there not been a huge window with sheer curtains at the end of the room.

On the table sat a bunch of roses in a glass vase.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to back into the living room and then threw the other door, it was a kitchen.

It had an entire different feeling then the dining room, it was not rich with a deep flowery scent, nor did it have such rich colors, you could tell this was a room Ginny had not yet gotten to.

The walls were white, there were light wooden cupboards along the walls and the vinyl on the floor had started to rip up in some places, but there was a heavy scent of peppermint that said that Harry spent more time in here than Ginny.

Ron once again plucked Hermione from her thoughts as he grabbed her elbow and pointed to another room off of the kitchen.

"The bathroom." Ron said

Hermione peeked in, this room was, once again thick with a flowery scent, there where vases of flowers on the small light green counter that held the sink, and flowers hanging from the doorway.

The floor was tiled the same light green as the counter except there where white swirls moving around on them.

Hermione smiled, she had missed all the pretty magical things like this.

There was a bathtub / shower and past that a toilet.

Ron brushed up against Hermione's shoulder.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" he asked

Hermione nodded, he lead her back threw the kitchen then to the living room, the stairs were across from the front door.

Ron let her walk up first.

There was a hallway, down at one end Hermione could make out another bathroom that seemed the same as the first, but the rest of the doors where closed.

Ron led her to the farthest room, "My room." he said as he reached for the handle, then he paused, "just a slight warning, its about as neat as I am and you know me Mione." he laughed then he swung open the door.

The room had a simple dresser and bed, the walls were white the sheets orange, there was Quidditch stuff thrown everywhere but, what more could you expect from Ron Weasley.

Ron then showed her Harry and Ginny's room, she noted that it was at the other end of the house, Ron showed her, she looked into quickly and saw emerald green sheets, cream carpet and cream walls.

Then he showed her the room she would be staying in, Ginny had gotten to this one to, there where flowers on the night stand, a large bed with deep blue sheets, a hardwood floor and white walls.

Ron turned her and leaded her back down stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked startled.

"The Burrow, I hope you don't mind, everybody really wants to see you again."

"Ok, but Ron isn't it a little bit late?" Hermione asked looking outside, the stars glistened in the night sky.

"Please Mione?" Ron asked getting down on his knees.

"Please please please, times a million?"

_'Damn, why can't I get over that smile.' _Hermione thoughts

"Sure." she said, after all, it isn't like she was tired anyway and she had really missed them all.

Ron and Hermione went to the burrow, they apparated the last bit and ended up at the end of the Weasleys yard.

Hermione saw the bit of smoke coming from the crooked chimney, the cold night air filled her lungs as her and Ron make there was to the house.

Hermione noticed that the house looked much nicer, less crooked, the gardens better, the house even looked as though it had been painted, but Hermione couldn't tell because of the darkness.

To think, Fred and George make it big, and then Ron, it really couldn't have happened to better people.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then he knocked on the door four times.

Mrs. Weasley came opening the door.

"Ron." she said hugging her son.

"Hermione." she said, squeezing Hermione so tight she momentarily thought that she had collapsed her lungs.

"Oh dear, we've missed you so much." Mrs. Weasley sobbed

"I missed you an awful lot to." Hermione said, trying hard not to let her stinging eyes release any tears.

"Come in dear." Mrs. Weasley said leading her and Ron into the main room.

There was a loud shout and people from all angles jumped out.

Hermione jumped at first but then smiled as everybody came to hug her, so many old memories, so many good friends.

Remus Lupin grabbed Hermione in a hug, "Nice seeing you Hermione." he said releasing her.

He looked weaker and shabbier than ever, then Hermione remembered the full moon was just a little bit ago.

Percy came up next and said, "Its nice to have you back Hermione, at least theres one decently smart person of Ronald's age."

"Thanks, I missed you to." Hermione said, even though she didn't know if she should have taken that as a complement.

Hargrid came up to her and picked her up as he hugged her, when he put her down he mopped his face with an old handkerchief , "I really missed you Hagrid." Hermione said looking up at him

"Bless er' soul fer' commin' home'" Hagrid said, mopping his eyes again.

Professor Mcgonigal was even there along with Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwhick.

Neville and his wife were there to, Hermione talked with them for a long while, Neville's wifes' name was Shannen and she was really charming, Luna came as well, somehow they managed to get along to, actually they had a nice conversation which ended in Luna giving Hermione a bottle of hacabluzeen essence to keep hornets from flying into her brain and making it tickle.

Hermione simply thanked Luna and somehow, I repeat somehow, managed not to laugh.

Of course Harry and Ginny were there and the rest of the Weasley's, and Tonks, who Hermione noted was holding hands with Remus and had a rather large bump on her stomach.

But Hermione was shocked when Victor Krum showed up just before 9:00.

He didn't stir up trouble or anything, he simply have her a hug and said he missed not having her to write to, they talked a bit about Quiddith, he still played seeker.

At the end of the party, that wasn't until 2:00 A.M, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny departed to the house.

Hermione explained that she was very grateful for them letting her stay with them and they explained that they didn't have a choice, as Harry put it...

"If you get hurt withing the first year or so we got you back we'd demand you come back as a ghost."

Hermione tried to say that she didn't want to inconvenience them for a whole year but none of them would hear any of it.

Then it happened.

Harry had to go to the Auror office and Ginny went with him.

"I doubt there was any big 'emergency'" Ron said rolling his eyes

"So do I." Hermione said

they stood outside the house in Godric's Hollow.

Ron held Hermione's hands and looked down at her (he was after all like almost a foot taller) Hermione looked up into his light blue eyes.

"I really, really missed you Mione." Ron said, not breaking eye contact.

"Ron, I never stopped missing everyone, especially you."

Ron lowered his head.

"I love you so much Hermione." He said slowly.

"I love you to Ron."

Hermione didn't know what all had happened, Ron had kissed her, she knew that much, then when he pulled back he kept his eyes closed.

"Ron..." Hermione started

"Shh, don't talk to me Hermione, I'm trying to save this in my memories." Ron said

she playfully nudged him and he opened his eyes.

They stood there on the door steps for nearly 14 minutes before Ron stopped looking at her and opened the door and led her inside.

Ron looked down at her again.

"I'm hungry, want something to eat?" Ron asked casually

"No, I think I'll go to bed." Hermione said, starting her way up the stairs.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Ron."

"And Hermione?"

"Yes Ron."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Hermione flung herself down on her soft bed, cuddling Crookshanks who had positioned herself beside Hermione.

Hermione looked down at herself.

_'I didn't bring any clothes, Honestly, you think I would have found time today to apperate home and grab some pajamas.' _Hermione thought.

She crawled under the covers, Crookshanks purring beside her, Hermione soon drifted to sleep.

Then just as she was teetering on the edge of consciousness there was loud rapping at the door.

"Come in." Hermione said looking up.

"Hermione?" Ron said opening the door so that his head and part of his body were visible.

"Who did you expect?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ron smiled that lopsided smile and held up some clothes in his hand.

"Thought to might like some pajamas." Ron said tossing them on the foot of her bad.

"Oh, thank you Ron." Hermione said jumping up and taking them up from the end of the bed.

"Try them on, if they don't fit then I have a shorter pair of pants." Ron said.

"OK." Hermione agreed.

Ron closed the door to give her some privacy and she changed, these flannel plants where, indeed, to long but they were good enough.

The pants were plaid and the t-shirt was baggy and said Chudley Cannons on the front and Weasley on the back, from what she had seen of Ron's disaster zone he called a bedroom he had about fifty of these shirts.

Hermione smiled to herself and opened the door, Ron was waiting right outside.

Hermione twirled around as he inspected how they fit.

"I like my name on you." He mentioned

Hermione laughed a bit and he kissed her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams." Ron said

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Hermione replied, she could see the slight look of horror on his face, then it vanished.

Hermione walked into her room and as she lay there, covered in deep blue blankets with an orange cat purring beside her, she could practically hear Ron looking threw his sheets, in a search for carnivorous bed bugs.

**Wow, I hope everybody liked that, I had to have a party.**

**Thanxx to my reviewers from the last chapter:**

Firefarieyofusa

_I really appreciate the feedback. Especially when its good or it helps me write better._

**And **

Skkygirl

_I tried to add more description to chapter 5 in some parts, I would have earlier but somehow not all my reviews were showing up. I love constructive criticism, I hope what I did made the story a bit better. thanxx_

**Much love **

**x0x **

**from Katrina Lee**


	6. The next day

**Much love 2 my reviewers 4 the last chapter:**

**Sarah_, yes, I'm writing a bit more to the story and thanxx so much for the complements, I really appreciate it._**

**Skkygirl, _I think your right about there being something missing, I noticed that when I reread it, I just don't know exactly what to do._**

**Mysteries green fairy, _Thanxx so much_**

**darkforces, _I think your question is answered by me posting this chapter, and i love that you reviewed_**

**zarroc, _thanxx and I hope this is soon enough, oh and hopefully the next one will be up really soon, I was going to write it today but I don't know, its really hot where I live right now so I might have to get away from my computer before I melt, OK sorry I'm rambling on._**

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of angry whispering voices.

"No, shes my best friend, she won't mind if I just wake her up."Hermione heard Ginny say

"She's been my best friend longer for one thing and for another she's probably tired" She heard Harry say

Hermione rolled her eyes, she was up now ether way.

Hermione sat up, much to the disgust of a now awake ginger cat, and started to debate with herself weather to change or not.

_'Their probably still in their pajamas.'_

_'But these aren't your pajamas there Ron's'_

_'But there so comfy'_

_'But there pajamas, I should probably be getting dressed anyway.'_

_'I could always just wear them until I get clean clothes.'_

_'My clothes are filthy, not to mention uncomfortable.' _

_'Matter settled.'_

Hermione made her bed and looked pitiably at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor as if to apologies for not wearing them. She took her wand from her bedside table and nipped it into the waistband of her pants.

Then she went to the door, she could still hear low voices.

Hermione pushed open the door, "Good morning." she said happily

"Hey Hermione." Harry said giving her a hug and leading both her any Ginny down the stairs.

"We didn't wake you up did we?" Ginny asked

"Well, yes, but its for the best, otherwise I would have slept until lunch and I never would have gotten to sleep tonight." Hermione said

"Told you she'd want to be woken up." Ginny said a little too happily to Harry.

"Well, I just thought, I was sure pissed when you woke ME up this morning after all the fun we had last ni..." But Harry was cut off by Ginny's hand covering his mouth.

After her hand left his lips he kissed her quickly on the forehead and left hurriedly into another room and out of sight.

Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen, Ron was there sitting reading the _Prophet _with his feet up on the table.

Ginny got her wand out from nowhere and pointed it at Ron, he immediately flew up into the air by his ankle, as if pulled by an invisible hook.

"Bloody Hell Ginny!" he exclaimed

Ginny laughed and muttered a counter curse and Ron fell unceremoniously to the floor, he looked up and saw Hermione and bounded to his feet, brushing off dirt as he went.

"Morning Mione, sleep well?" He asked as though he had not just been pulled into the air

"Yes, actually, I was quite tired." Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron.

After a moment or two Harry came back into the room, "Food." He stated

"I'll cook!" Ron said jumping to his feet

"I choose life." Harry said pulling out his wand and swinging open a cupboard.

"Why does Harry need a wand to open a cupboard?" Hermione asked Ginny sceptically

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud bang and Harry falling backwards as a Dementor swooped out.

Hermione had her wand out in a flash and pointed it at the Dementor but before she casted the jinx to repel it it approached Ron and transformed into a spider, Ron squeaked and jumped back before aiming his wand at it and muttered "Riddiculus"

Ginny gasped as the spider became tiny and propelled itself back into the cupboard.

Harry finished pulling out a box of cereal and charming two bowls into levitating over to the table.

Ron charmed up some milk to pour in his bowl.

They started eating their cereal.

"So, where did you two actually go last night?" Ron asked

"None of your business Ronald."

"This is why I didn't want to live in the same place as my sister." he muttered under his breath, he was sick of her bossing him around, and her decorating choices.

"So, whats going on today?" Ginny asked changing the subject

"I have to go get my stuff." Hermione said instantly

"I don't know, as I said yesterday, I like those pajamas on you, and I really like my name on you." Ron whispered to her.

"Yeah, well, I need my clothes ether way." Hermione retaliated

"I have a press conference to go to." Ron said "You guys gonna come?" he asked looking around the table

"I can't I, um, have an appointment with the healers." Ginny said

"Why?" Harry asked casually

"Oh, um..." Ginny looked taken aback "Just a checkup." Ginny finished

"Owl me and tell me how it goes OK Gin?" Harry said

"But you'll probably be at the office." Ginny said a little too quickly

"So?" Harry asked

"OK, sure, fine, I will" Ginny sputtered

"So, Harry, Hermione, you two going to come?" Ron asked

Harry nodded

"Sure." Hermione said

Ron finished his breakfast and clapped his hands together

"I forgot, I have to go talk to mum." He said

"Hermione, do you want to apperate back and take care of things, or do you want me to come to?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

"No, Harry, its fine, you don't need to come, I wont be too long."

but Hermione was wrong, she took a very long time sorting things out, she only just got back to Godric's Hollow at 12:00 P.M.

Hermione opened the door and walked in, "Hello?" she called

"Hey." Harry answered from the living room.

"How did everything go Mione?" Harry asked

"Oh, fine a suppose, sorry I took so long."

"Thats OK, don't worry about it, but we'd better get going." Harry said standing up

"Where?" Hermione asked confused

"Ron's press conference." Harry said

"Oh!" Hermione gasped

they walked to the end of the road before apperating to the Leaky Cauldron.

They made their way over to Diagon Alley, there was a big crowd gathered around the middle of the road.

Cameras where flashing everywhere and Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of bright green that Rita Skeeter was famous for.

There in the center of the mess was Ron and the other teammates.

Ron saw her and Harry and waved them over, he helped Hermione onto the stage.

"This is Hermione Granger." Ron said, Hermione wanted to back away, she didn't like big crowds of people, they reminded her of when she got turned into a part cat, or when she got petrified , or when she went out with Victor Krum, or when that evil Skeeter lady wrote all of those mean things about her in 4th year.

Ron must have noticed Hermione's reaction because he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, this is the girl you dumped the model for?" a bird like looking reported asked holding out a quill and parchment.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ron stated smiling his little half smile.

Then another man was in the limelight about his mother that had apperently just recently died.

Hermione managed to escape Ron's grasp and wriggle of stage over to Harry, who had gathered a small crowd of his own.

Hermione waved but got pulled aside bye none other than Rita Skeeter herself.

"Hermione dear, its nice to see you." she said, she was dressed in the usual acid green clothes that appeared to be a size too small, she was also holding out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Er, nice to see you to." Hermione said, wondering where this was going

"Look what I've written, its all nice, well, truthful anyway." she said holding out the parchment

"No, thats fine, if your writing lies again, I'll know, I'll be looking at the _Prophet _again."  
Hermione stated, she didn't have the patience to talk to Skeeter at the moment.

At that Hermione walked over to a news stand and picked up a copy of the _Prophet_ she went to pay the man for it but he said it was on the house, Hermione thanked him and sat on a bench looking at the front page.

_Late Night Cat Fight_

_reported by Edgar Honeystokes_

_Chudley Cannons keeper, Ron Weasley, dumped _

_his beautiful model for another girl named Hermione Granger._

_Rumor has told that Granger made him take an illegal love potion,_

_why else would he dump his former girlfriend, I caught up with her outside after_

_the squabble and she says it was nothing but a lovers quarrel,_

"_I will get my Ronny back, no matter what spell that evil little bushy haired _

_girl has put on him." says Weasley's EX._

There was more to the article but that was all she would read.

_'Looks like a new Rita Skeeter.' _Hermione thought bitterly

To add insult to injury there was a picture of the model at a photo shoot, she was gorgeous wearing a silver cocktail dress and black robes covered in rhinestones, and there as a picture of Hermione standing beside Ron from the other night, it wasn't a very flattering picture.

Hermione tucked a piece of wavy brown hair behind her ear and looked over at the crowd around Ron and his teammates, Edgar Honeystokes was probably among them.

After the press conference Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking threw Diagon Alley when Hedwig flew over to Harry, a not bound to his leg.

Harry unattached the note and unrolled it as Hedwig flew away.

Harry read it outloud...

"Dear Harry, Everything is fine, I'm at home now, Don't look at the _Prophet_ and see you soon, love Ginny."

"Why can't we look at the _Prophet_?" Ron asked complexed

"Because of this." Hermione said handing Ron the paper, Ron read threw it and then passed it to Harry, who also skimmed it.

"Edgar Honeystokes, thats the guy who's always writing lies." Ron grumbled

"I wish just once I could get him back!" he continued

"We can." Harry said stopping

"What?" Ron asked

"You'll see." Harry said

"Oh Merlin, I don't like the sounds of that." Hermione said.

**OK well, there we go, more to come soon I hope...**

**Soon to come: a boggart / a snake / threats and whats wrong with Ginny**


	7. oh great, now you made him dead!

**Hope everybody enjoys this chapter and thanxx to all my reviewers as usual:**

**LittleFreda: _thanxx, and yes, your right, or are you (dun dun dun) I'm sorry that was one of my no-caffeine-stupid-moments, you are right._**

**Mmoxie:_Thanxx_**

**zarroc: _OK, yes your right,thanxx for being a faithful reviewer and all._**

**I beg you PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Please please please please read and review, and if you don't may you grow Michal Jacksons nose! No I'm just kidding, but plz review anyway.**

"Well, I have to go see Ginny, why don't you two go pick out Mione some new robes, I'm almost positive that all she has is muggle clothes, right Mione?" Harry said

"Er, I suppose ." Hermione said, "But Harry, what do you mean we could get him back?" Hermione questioned

"Oh, don't worry about it, just let me know is Honeystokes writes anymore." Harry said darkly

and with that he apperated with a loud **pop.**

"Ron, you really don't have to come look at robes, it would be really boring after all." Hermione said biting her lip.

"No, Hermione, I've got nothing better to do so I might as well." Ron said leading her down the Alley.

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked, Hermione noticed the crowd parted to let him threw and some people started searching their bags, probably hoping to find something for Ron to sign.

"I don't know." Hermione finally answered.

"I hope Ginny's OK" Hermione said, still following Ron down the cobblestone streets.

"She said she was fine didn't she, so she is." Ron stated

"Well, she wanted to see Harry, what do you think thats all about?" Hermione asked, although she had her won suspicions

"Beats me, they are engaged you know." Ron said "I think Harry's the best thing thats happened to Ginny in a while."

"After all the guys she dated in school it funny that the one she loved would be right under her nose." Hermione added

Ron nodded and motioned to a small store to their left, it was an average robe store called Lady Heranna's, the large picturesque window at front was partially covered in posters of men and woman in stylish robes.

"Sure." Hermione said stupidly.

Hermione and Ron walked into the store and a young woman with blond hair who was hemming the robes of a young man looked over, she saw Ron and dropped her needles.

Ron ignored her and followed Hermione as she browsed the racks of clothing, there where lots of nice robes, Hermione pulled out a set of robes that where light blue with sparkles scattered threw them, she checked the price and the size, both good, Hermione held the robes up to herself.

"What do you think Ron?" she asked

"They look nice." Ron said

Hermione smiled and folded them in her arms, she would need more than one set of robes.

Hermione went on to find four more sets, one was classic black another lilac another deep blue and the last was again black, but with hints of red in a certain light.

A short lady came over to her, "Anything I can do for you miss?" she asked

"Oh, well, I'd like to buy these." Hermione said shrugging the pile of robes she had in her arms.

The lady nodded and smiled sweetly, "Follow me dear." she said

Ron lingered behind them looking at a few things.

Hermione bought the robes with the little wizarding money she had saved from before her... experience, she would need to transfer some of her muggle money soon.

Hermione changed into her light blue set of robes and carried the rest in a cloth bag the lady had given her, she made her way back to Ron who was looking at a black womans cloak.

"Ron, I didn't know you wore woman's cloaks." Hermione joked, Ron blushed and then held them up to her, "Do you like this Mione?" he asked

"Yes Ron, its lovely, but I'm afraid it wouldn't fit you." Hermione said raising her eyebrows

"Ha ha, your so very funny Hermione Jane Granger." Ron said.

Ron bought her the cloak, even though she pleaded for him not to, and they left the store.

"Where to now?" Ron asked

Hermione shrugged, she had so many places she'd love to visit, she was so happy to be back, but somewhere in the back of her mind, something was saying, no yelling it wouldn't last.

Hermione mentally shoved a dirty sock in its mouth.

"I really don't know." Hermione said

they passed a shop selling books and magazines and Hermione noticed a magazine at the front of a display showing Ron's picture.

"What about in there?" Hermione asked stopping so suddenly the boy behind her bumped into her, he gave her a dirty look and stalked away.

"I suppose." Ron said dramatically

obviously he didn't see his face staring up from that magazine cover.

They entered the shop called _Albert's books_, a quiet bell rang as the door bumped it, announcing their arrival. The shop was large and had a misty atmosphere about it, there where rows and rows of books that appeared to continue to the next floor and also many racks of magazines, also, tied up in the center was a few copy's of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, all in separate cages.

Hermione had no trouble finding the magazine with Ron's picture on the cover, or any of the other 22 featuring Ron's freckled face, some with his teammates zooming around with him.

"Hermione, you don't want to look at that rubbish." Ron said eying the magazines wearily

"Yes I do actually" Hermione stated

she pulled up two, one with just Ron on the cover, holding a broomstick and waving and the other with him and his teammates blurring around the front page, quite disorienting really.

Then Hermione spotted one that really amazed her, the title was _The Golden Trio_ and on the cover was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione taken during 5th year, they where all waving up and smiling.

Hermione picked that up to.

"And I thought you where strictly books, not crummy old magazines." Ron said

"Honestly Ron, you thought you had me all figures out." Hermione said walking over to the cash register.

"Do you take muggle money?" she asked

before the man could answer Ron came up behind her, "I'll pay." he volunteered

"No Ron, its fine, really." Hermione said, she didn't like him buying her things all the time.

"No, I insist." Ron said Hermione held her wand tightly in her sleeve and flicked it over her shoulder at Ron, she muttered something and Ron stood stock still.

Hermione smiled, "So, do you take muggle money?" Hermione asked smiling

"Yes, we do" the man said, glancing over Hermione's shoulder at Ron occasionally " But it will cost you a bit extra." the man finished

"Thats fine." Hermione said handing him the magazines.

After paying for them and un-jinxing Ron they stepped outside only to be attacked by a hyper active PIG, and no I don't mean a farm animal with four legs, the owl.

"Pig, stop. PIG!" Ron said finally managing to grasp the bugger firmly in his hand.

_'that'll be the headlines tomorrow.' _Ron thought as he untied the note on Pig's leg and released him.

Ron unrolled the note, oblivious to all the people looking at him and Hermione, he read it outloud...

" Dear Ron and Hermione, please come home, now, its supper, hurry, please, now, and sorry for sending Pig, Hedwig was gone, anyway, please come home, now, right now.."

"Ginny managed to use the word 'now' four times, that must be a record." Hermione said looking at the short letter.

"Well, can't keep lady pig waiting can we." Ron grumbled.

They both apperated to the house.

"Ginny, we're back." Hermione said walking into the kitchen, the thick smell of fish enveloped the small cooking area, Ginny was sitting at the small table, a frying pan charmed to stir was sizzling away on the stove.

"Thank Merlin, Harry's outback, Ron go join him, Hermione come." Ginny said sternly

"Bloody Hell woman, mum always said you where the kind one to." Ron snarled exiting the room.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Ginny said

"Oh no, your not breaking up with me are you?" Hermione joked

Ginny glared at her and Hermione's mouth snapped shut.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Hermione asked

"Well, I have something to tell Harry, everyone actually, but Harry has more to do with this than anybody else, except me, and well, I may be his fiance, but your his best friend, and, well..." Ginny trailed off

"Ginny, you need to tell me whats wrong." Hermione said seriously

"Ok."Ginny breathed

"I'm pregnant." Ginny rushed her words

"Oh, Ginny thats great!" Hermione said hugging her friend

she pulled back to look at Ginny, she was frowning

"Not great?" Hermione asked, wondering how Ginny could not take this as a good thing.

"Its just, what will Harry say, I mean, I'm happy, but what will Harry say, and mum, I mean, Harry and I aren't even married! Mum and dad will disown me!" Ginny shrieked

"Ginny, calm down, I know your parents to, and although we never talked specifically about children I'm sure they wouldn't disown you." Hermione said calmly

"Well, I did talk to them about that, a long time ago and they would hate me! They think its shameful!" Ginny exclaimed

"Do you?" Hermione asked

"No, but mum and dad do and I really don't want to make them upset." Ginny said

Hermione pondered.

**Meanwhile**

Harry and Ron sat in the small, white, fenced in,back yard, it had flowers everywhere and there where 3 small treas planted in various places.

"I mean, I know Ginny said she was fine, but, I don't know, it must be something really bad, shes slurring her words and everything!" Harry exclaimed

"I don't know mate." Ron said shaking his fiery red head.

Harry stood up and wiped the dirt from his robes violently.

"I hate when she keeps things from me." Harry ranted

Ron shrugged, he didn't have anything to say to this.

"When do you think she'll tell me, or will I have to find out for myself!" Harry said kicking the ground.

Ron shrugged again, he certainly didn't feel helpful right now.

The back door opened and out stepped Ginny, "Suppers ready." she said before disappearing back into the house.

Ron and Harry entered threw the kitchen then followed the smell of fish and lemon to the dining room.

The smell of supper mixed with the smell of flowers that sat in the middle of the freshly set table, Ron and Harry took their usual places, sure that the girls would join them momentarily.

**Meanwhile **

Hermione and Ginny whispered frantically, "But what if I tell Harry!" Ginny said

"Well, your going to have to, he might get a but curious when you appear to have a beach ball under your _maternity _clothes." Hermione said

"But, what if I tell him and he leaves, or worse yet, dies." Ginny whispered

"Well, I doubt hes going to die, Ginny, honestly." Hermione whispered

Ginny gave Hermione one final look before entering the dining room and taking her seat, the food was already prepared, she had charmed it to set itself and everything.

They all ate in partial silence, except for the clinking of forks and knives and the occasional clink of a wine glass, until Ginny broke it.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny spat out loudly.

The clinking stopped.

Ron dropped his fork and Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

Harry's face was unreadable, his chair simply tipped sideways and he fell down with it.

Hermione and Ginny stood up, Ron didn't he was still motionless.

"I told you, DEAD!" Ginny exclaimed going over to Harry.

Hermione soon after followed, Harry was, so surprisingly, not dead, just knocked out.

Ron looked down at Harry.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and thought hard '_Enervate' _Harry awoke and looked up at them.

"Are you kidding." Harry stated more than asked

Ginny shook her head, Harry jumped up and hugged Ginny "Thats great!" he exclaimed

Ginny looked shocked and then, when Harry pulled back his smile melted.

"Our child will grow up fatherless." Harry stated

"What!" Ginny gasped

"Your brothers, there going to tear me limb from limb." Harry squeaked

"I wont mate." Ron said smiling

"So you'll help me fight them off then?" Harry asked hopefully

"No!" Ron laughed "I don't have a death wish, thats you for knocking up my sister!" Ron laughed

Ginny, who was closest, slapped Ron on the top of the head as he was still sitting.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked

"about ten days is all." Ginny said, she was biting her nails

"Mum and dad are going to be so upset." Ginny sobbed

"Not if your married." Hermione said

"What now?" Ron asked looking up at her.

"Well, Ginny, your only ten days along, why don't you move up the wedding a bit?" Hermione suggested.

"Brilliant, I always told everybody this woman was brilliant, brightest in our year!" Harry exclaimed coming around to face Hermione.

Then he turned back to Ginny, his face straight. He crouched down on one knee.

"Ginny,love, will you marry me, next week?" Harry asked holding her hand.

"Yes, Harry I will." Ginny said sitting down and hugging him.

"An August wedding." Hermione said dreamily

Soon after that Harry and Ginny went upstairs to work out arrangements and Hermione also retired to her room, Ron stayed downstairs, although the rest of them had lost their appetite he hadn't.

Hermione tossed her things on the bed, she glanced around for Crookshanks but he must have gotten outside or something.

Hermione opened her bag and changed back into her, or really Ron's Pajamas, then she tossed her new robes, and her cloak into the dresser, she paused, she was going to tell Ginny and Harry about the magazines she had bought but with all the excitement zshe forgot, they probably knew anyway.

Hermione opened the front cover of the _Golden Trio_ magazine, the index. Hermione turned the page.

_We're all familiar with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, but not Hermione Granger._

_Who is she you ask, she is the third key to the Golden Trio, yes thats right, the Golden Trio, seen here in there first year -_there was a picture to the left-_ They where best friends when they attended Hogwarts, troublesome, is one word that was used to describe them, In their first year alone they managed to postpone the rising of Lord Voldemort, by means of the Philosopher's stone._

_The Golden Trio where all in the house Gryffindor_,_Honored for their bravery and Loyalty._

_Harry Potter was made orphan after his parents Lily and James Potter was killed, I think we all know that story, but we didn't know, he grew up with his muggle aunt, uncle and cousin,they actually tried to keep him from magic._

_Ronald Weasley was born the youngest boy in the household, he had 5 older brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie then Bill Weasley, all children of Molly and Arther Weasley, soon after Ron was born his one and only sister Ginny was born, all of his family has gone to Grffindor._

_Hermione Granger was muggleborn, she had brown hair and brown eyes, not much else is known about her, except that she was and remained through out her years at Hogwarts the brightest witch of her age, scoring all time high levels on her N.E.W.Ts._

_Sadly miss Granger was thought dead at the age of 19, but somehow she came back recently, not much is known about that subject either, everyone seemed fond of her except one Rita Skeeter, former writer for the daily Prophet, "She was a bratty, two timing, buck toothed, bushy haired brat!" says Rita._

Hermione rolled her eyes, she read threw all of the magazine, but she couldn't help but think '_They couldn't have known about me getting back.'_

_'this magazine was published months ago, how could it update its self?'_

_'Must be a spell publishers do to keep things up to date.'_

_'brilliant.'_

Hermione closed the magazine and placed it on a pile with the other magazines om her night stand.

Then she flung herself under the covers and fell instantly asleep.

**OK, i planned to put more in this chapter but it was getting long,well long to write anyway and Its late, as always PLEASE times a million, review, please! **

**x0x Much l0ve Katrina Lee**


	8. Chapter 8 I don't feel creative

**OK sorry it took so0o long 4 me 2 post this / I had really bad writers block / Anyway, much love goes out 2 the people who reviewed my story:**

**Bexylou: _Thanxx_**

**Zarroc: _yes I did delete the 'Winning ms Evans' story, I got one review before you posted this one on that story and it said the story wasn't very good, so I deleted it, sorry, I rewrote a lot of it though, I might get to post that sometime, I hope you like it._**

Hermione opened her eyes to darkened room, the sun hadn't even rose yet.

Hermione was just wondering why she had awoken so early when there was a scratching sound at her window.

Hermione sat up in bed and looked over.

"Bloody owls" Hermione murmured, throwing off the covers and padding over to the window, there sat a plain owl with black speckles.

Hermione didn't recognize it, she pulled open the heavy window and the bird flew in past her and landed on her bed.

Hermione had shivers from the cold, morning air, she noticed looking down at her arms, where goosebumps had begun to thrive.

She rubbered her arms as she sat on the bed next to the feathered morning menace and then reached over and untied the letter.

The moment Hermione did so the bird took off threw the still open window.

The envelope had familiar green slanted handwriting that read: _Hermione Jane Granger_ and then the address below that.

Hermione opened the envelope to see further green, slanted handwriting, this reading:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I wish to welcome you back to the land of the living and ask_

_you to please speak with me, today, some time of your convenience._

_I am located in room 478, serious injury ward, St. Mungoes._

_The visiting hours are from 9:00 AM to 8:00 PM._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione read, reread and then read again.

_'How could I have forgotten about Dumbledore!' _Hermione was angry at herself, how could she have forgotten he was in St. Mungoes, how could she have forgotten about him?

Hermione was now far from tired, but she was cold, so she got up and closed the windows before pulling out some new robes she had bought the previous day.

After changing Hermione flew (figuratively speaking) down the stairs.

Nobody else was awake yet, obviously, seeing as it was only around 4:00 AM, Hermione sat down on the plush sofa and inhaled the soft floral scent in the air, it seemed to calm her down.

Hermione just then noticed the letter was still clutched tightly in her hand, she read threw it again, she decided she would be there right at 9:00 AM, but what would she do for the hours between now and then?

After several moments of pondering Hermione held out her hand and said "Accio book."

A book of a shelf in the corner of the room zoomed towards her, the title was _Growing up a werewolf _by Shesaline Greenage.

Hermione didn't care about the story line, just that she managed to keep busy until around 8:30 when another distraction came jogging down the stairs, in his boxers.

Ron stopped mid way down the stairs, looking over at her.

Then he fell.

Ron had misplaced his foot and fell headfirst down the carpeted stairs.

Hermione's eyes widened as she sprung to her feet and ran over to him.

He was laying at the bottom of the stairs, his left hand on his head, where there was already a quarter size bump.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly

"I'm fine." Ron said sarcastically standing up, then he noticed he was still in his boxers, "Excuse me." he said as he turned, but he caught his foot on the first stair and landed on his elbows.

"Bloody stairs have it in for me!" Ron complained, standing up again.

Then he walked up the stairs, without falling, (amazingly).

Hermione waited there until Ron came back down (fully clothed).

"Good morning." Hermione said

"Morning." Ron replied

"Sorry I surprised you." Hermione said, leading Ron into the kitchen.

"Its fine Mione, its not your fault I'm a clumsy git." Ron chuckled

Hermione smiled. Then she held out her hand realizing she had forgotten her wand upstairs.

"Accio, my wand." she said.

Ron ducked as it zoomed past him and into its owners outstretched hand.

"Sit." Hermione instructed, Ron took a seat at the small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen.

Hermione held her wand in front of the large bump that was forming on Ron's head and murmured something, the lump went away and Ron brought his hand to his head to feel the now fixed portion of his skull.

"Thanks Mione." Ron said

"Anytime... but that doesn't give you permission to fall down the stairs again." Hermione said

Ron laughed a bit, "Yes Ma'am"

Hermione shot him a dirty look, but before she could say anything a large, sleek owl started to peck at the window, violently.

"Not another one." Hermione moaned

Hermione went to get it but as she reached up to open the window, Ron came up behind her, placing one arm around her waist and reaching up with his other hand to open the window.

The owl dropped off the _Prophet _and Ron put a coin into the pouch before it flew away.

Ron saw the headlines before Hermione, and taking quick action he shoved the paper under his arm and kissed her quickly before returning to the table.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"What?" Ron asked playing innocent

"What does the paper say?" Hermione asked coming over to him

Ron had to think fast, he looked left, and then right, his grip tightened on the copy of the _Prophet _in his hands.

Ron had to think of something to say, _'What is most important thing I could say right now to change the subject' _Ron thought

Ron closed his eyes and then reopened them, Hermione was about a foot away from him now.

"Hermione... I'm pregnant." Ron said, it was honestly the first thing he thought of

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Sure you are Ron." She replied

"No really." Ron said, hoping he looked sincere

"Really?" Hermione looked surprised

"Can I feel?" Hermione asked

Ron's eyes widened '_Feel what!' _He thought as Hermione knelt down in front of him, she placed her hand on his stomach, and then looked up at him.

'_I can't believe she fell for this.' _Ron thought to himself

then he felt the _Prophet _be tugged out of his hands.

He looked down to see Hermione sitting on her bum reading the _Prophet._

Hermione looked like she was about to either cry, or explode in anger, she herself felt torn between the two.

She threw the paper down on the floor and tore off to her bedroom.

Ron shook his head, he knew she wouldn't believe HE was pregnant , one, he's a man, two, he really didn't have the hips!

Ginny entered the kitchen, looking ... bad, she saw Ron and then looked down at the paper on the floor, she picked up the paper and read threw the article:

_**Famous Quidditch star dating dead girl**_

**_reporter Edgar Honeystokes _**

_It is now common knowledge that keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Ron Weasley _

_has always been in love with a 'friend' from school, named Hermione Granger, but what really tore him to pieces is when she died, four years ago come next month._

_Granger, supposedly "came back to life" in a modern day miracle, but few know that the person, currently living with the Quidditch star, who is pretending to be Granger, is not_ _is just thought to have been "brought back to life" really, she was replaced by a girl named Spinelli Gangerrose. The reason for such a conspiracy is that Weasley simply couldn't handle the pressure of being with out Granger any longer._

Ginny threw down the paper and looked at Ron, "Now half of the wizarding community is going to think Hermione's a fraud!" Ginny hollered

Harry entered the room open Ginny's outburst and looked at the _Prophet _laying on the floor.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, as if it would explode upon touch, and then swooped up the paper, he read threw it and then, very calmly placed it on th table and exited the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione cried until it hurt to breath, then, she cried some more, she never used to cry ... much, but this was just too awful, as if all that had happened to her wasn't bad enough!

There was no knock at her door, it just creaked open, Hermione looked up to see Harry, he looked calm on the outside, but his eyes looked dark, like they used to in school, when he worried about Lord Voldemort.

Hermione hadn't noticed that she'd stopped crying.

Harry came in and sat on her bed beside her, "I read the article." he said plainly "Did you notice who it was by?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head.

"Edgar Honeystokes." Harry replied plainly

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what on earth Harry was getting at

"Hermione, in third year, when you punched Malfoy, after all of the horrible things he did and said to you, to all of us, didn't it feel good." Harry said

"And, didn't he leave you alone for a bit after that." Harry added

Hermione nodded, still wondering what he was getting at.

"Harry! I'm not going to punch that reporter!" Hermione said aghast

"No, your right, we're not going to punch him, we're going to stop him." Harry said, a small smile twitching at his lips

"Harry, what are you proposing?" Hermione was worried now

"Heres the plan" Harry said looking her in the eyes

**OK, you waited all that time to get this chapter and now this is what happens, I'm sorry, this wasn't a very good chapter I don't think, but please read and review anyway, and if you don't may you grow warts in very bad places! LOL no, but will you please review anyway?**


	9. a Boggart hope I spelled that right

**OK, this chapter took extremely long and all I have to say 4 this is ... I'M SO SORRY! Oh, and I hope you like this chapter, my writers block has finally decided to go away.**

**O8o8o8o8ooooo8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o**

Hermione shook her head vigorously "No one deserves that Harry." she said "Well, I'm sure some people do, but, I mean, I'm upset about the article, but not _that upset._" Hermione tried to reason.

"Hermione, you honestly think I would even suggest something like this had that scum bag not written other... bad articles." Harry said, trying to coax her into his plan, he had been working on it for so long.

"Like what?" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, like the time he wrote that Ginny was a prostitute, and the time he wrote that Ron and his family where once so poor they had to chop off Mrs. Weasley's hair and sell it, or the time he said that you where never real and just a figment of Ron's demented imagination." Harry said

"Oh, thats awful!" Hermione gasped

"I know, I mean, Ron's always had a wild imagination but to say he made up a person, no wait, you have to admit, that one might have been possible. Ron has been known to make up girlfriends." Harry said.

Hermione punched him playfully on the arm and nodded "OK, I'm in." she said, although she already had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, one more thing." Harry said as he made his way back to the door of Hermione's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"What was that thumping sound at around 8:30 this morning?"Harry asked, smiling.

"Oh, Ron fell on the stairs." Hermione said

"Sure he did." Harry replied with a grin.

He closed the door just in time because if he had been a second slower he would have come head-first with a lampshade, courtesy of Hermione.

After she regained her composer Hermione and walked downstairs and back into the kitchen.

Ron was still sitting at the table reading another article in the _Prophet _and Harry was sitting across from him trying to explain the finer details of his plan.

Hermione came and sat down next to Ron and he looked over at her. "You OK?" he asked, studying her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, smiling.

Then Ron turned back to Harry "Good plan mate, I'm all for it, it'll be just like at Hogwarts." he said.

"Oh dear Merlin, what plan is this, no don't waist my time telling me, I forbid you to go threw with it. If its a plan Ron likes than it can't be a good one." Ginny said, coming into the kitchen and pouring herself some orange juice.

"No, Ginny, its really a good plan, honestly!" Hermione said, ashamed at how easily she was going along with one of the boys' plans.

"Well, if Hermione says its OK than I can't suppose its that bad. Run it by me." Ginny said cautiously, taking a seat by Harry.

Harry ran threw the plan, despite Ron's constant interruptions and Ginny (somehow) agreed to go along with it.

"So, Harry said, I'll get the bogart and Ginny, can you find out where Edgar Honeystokes lives?" Harry said.

"I should be able to find something." Ginny said, with the same smiles the twins often wore when they where up to something.

"OH!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ron asked, twirling his head to look at her so fast there was a sickening **crunch** sound.

"I got a, owl from Dumbledore this morning! I was going to go to St. Mungoes right at nine! I've got to run!" Hermione said, standing up.

"Wait!" Ron said, standing up to kiss her gently, for a moment Hermione paused and then was rudely snapped back by Ginny's "Eww! Get a room!"

Ron sat down and remarked something along the lines of "Like you did?"

Hermione ran from the room around the time as Ginny smacked Ron on the back of the head and she rushed into the dining room where she grasped a handful of flue powder from the glass bowl that sat by the fire.

"St. Mungoes." Hermione said as she stood in the fire place and dropped the sand-like substance.

After the whirling feeling finally stopped Hermione stumbled from the fire place. "OoOh" she muttered, placing a hand on her head.

The 'flue room' was cozy and dawned three fire places all in a row.

Hermione found her way to the ward which was stated in the letter he had sent.

Hermione stood out side of Albus Dumbledore's room, she was fighting tears and didn't want to enter until she was sure that she wouldn't cry.

She mentally prepared herself for seeing him, the last time she had, after all had to leave and that was probably the worst memory she possessed . Even though she knew it wasn't him who had told her to leave, she still didn't know how she would react if she where to see him again.

Finally, breathing heavily she turned towards the door, she was just wondering if she should knock when she heard his voice from inside say calmly "Come in."

Hermione pushed open the door to see a hospital room, on every available surface stood get well soon cards, flowers and oddly shaped sliver instruments that twirled around, occasionally emitting sparks.

There at one end of the room lay Albus Dumbledore in a hospital bed, although it didn't look like one, it was covered with a quilt embroidered with the Hogwarts seal.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said meekly.

"Hello Mis Granger, please come in, take a seat, I promise I shall not bite." Dumbledore said, chuckling to himself

Hermione smiled a bit and came in and took a seat beside him on a guest chair.

Just then she noticed a great phoenix, perched near by .

"What happened, Sir, why are you here?" Hermione asked, just realizing she didn't know.

"I am afraid I was far too old to help Harry fight when I did." he said darkly, with a tine that said that he didn't want to continue with that conversation.

"How have you been?" he asked, reaching down to a nightstand on the other side of his bed.

"Fine." Hermione lied, she didn't want to trouble him.

"You may know Ms. Granger about the incident that sent you away?" Dumbledore asked, pulling from his nightstand a box of lemon drops.

Hermione nodded, she didn't know what else to do.

"I'm glad." Dumbledore said, "I was afraid you hadn't known." he said, retrieving a small lemon drop and popping it in his mouth.

"As you might have figured, Ms. Granger, many things have changed since your time here." he continued.

"Voldemort may have finally left us, but most of his follower haven't" he said.

"Sadly, I have a feeling that there will always be Death Eaters." Hermione said darkly, she had a feeling where this conversation was going.

"Yes, I agree, so, with that said, I must warn you, there are still many that would love to harm you." Dumbledore said, looking her in the eye.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said glumly

"But!" Dumbledore said, with a lighter tone "I think you will have a great time now, there is so much more happiness in our world." he finished

"You are planning on staying, correct?" he asked, fishing around for another lemon drop.

"Of course!" Hermione gasped

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore said "You where well missed my dear, and I dare said that Professor McGonigal cried." then he offered her some lemon drops.

Hermione took one and popped it in her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Then her face turned more shadowed again "Sir, when do you think you'll be getting out of here?" Hermione asked, she knew she might be pushing her luck but she had to know, it seemed that he had made himself quite at home.

"Not to long now I daresay/" he said brightly "I'm not fond of places like this." he added.

Hermione smiled, this seemed like the Dumbledore she knew.

Dumbledore and Hermione talked for what seemed like only minutes, but in reality it had been hours and Hermione was shewed out by a healer coming to give Dumbledore his lunch.

Hermione flewed back to the house just in time to hear a high pitched scream coming from the kitchen.

Hermione ran in to find Harry and Ginny and a box that she assumed contained a bogart. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ginny came in just as I was catching the bogart." Harry said, he whispered for Ginny to sit and then lead her into a kitchen chair.

"I'll get you some water." Hermione said, rushing to the cupboard and pulling out a glass and then filling it with water.

"Here." Hermione said, handing Ginny the glass.

Ginny was panting and a little shaken but seemed fine.

"Wheres Ron?" Hermione finally asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Oh, he went for a walk, could you go get him Mione? He shouldn't be far." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and headed back threw the house and out the door. The weather was nice out, just a nice light breeze in the air that kept it from over-heating.

The area was lovely, but as nice as it was out Hermione hoped Ron wasn't too far, she was anxious about Harry's plan.

Soon, she saw a hint of red hair coming out of a store called _Bookworm _carrying a large brown bag stamped with a book and a wand laying over it.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said, running over and hugging him.

"Hermione!" Ron said, pushing her away, he looked shocked.

Hermione tried to hide the hurt that shot threw her. "Sorry." she said, her face felt like it was on fire and she was sure she was blushing.

"What?" Ron asked, obviously confused , then she noticed he was hiding the bag behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Hermione just noticed that he was blushing to.

"Harry told me to come find you." Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Oh, remind me to skin him alive would you?" Ron said, leading Hermione to a bench.

Hermione laughed "Why, Ronald, would you want me to remind you to skin your best friend?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

"Am I that obvious?" Ron asked, note here that Hermione was a very bad lier, or even hider.

Hermione nodded "Kind of." she muttered.

Ron sighed, "Well, thanks to The-Boy-Who-Doesn't-Know-How-To-Keep-His-Yap-Shut this isn't going to be wrapped." Ron said, revealing the brown bag.

"Ron! You really didn't have to get me anything!" Hermione said, but at the same time she wondered what it was.

He raised his eyebrows at her "Oh, just open it." he instructed, handing it to her.

Hermione reached in the bag and pulled out a large, silver, feathered quill. "Oh, Ron, thank you!" Hermione said, leaping over and hugging him. Ron hugged her back and then when they pulled apart he said "There more."

Hermione reached in the bag again and pulled out a large book entitled "Hogwarts: a history."

Hermione smiled brightly, especially when she noticed the date it was printed in, this was a new copy! Freshly written!

Hermione threw her arms around Ron again and he hugged her back until she pulled apart.

"Ron! The reason I had to find you was we must be about to leave!" Hermione gasped, "Here." Ron said holding out the bag.

Hermione gently placed both objects back in the bag and started down the street, carrying the bag with her.

Ron had to jog to catch up to her, than he did something very out of character for Ron, he reached over and took the bag from her and, transferring the bag to his other hand, he grabbed onto hers.

They both ran down the street until the reached the house and clambered inside.

"Took you long enough." Ginny remarked

Harry reached down to her and covered her ears like a small child and said "Its the hormones talking."

Ginny shook off his hands and muttered a dark "I heard that." before Harry ushered them threw the front door.

"Where do we apparate to?" Harry asked Ginny, in a too-sweet-for-comfort voice.

"99 Hogsmead Road." Ginny said, eying the box in Harry's hands with hatred.

"You got the bogart?" Ron asked.

Harry motioned to the box then looked at Hermione "You still remember all the spells right?" Harry asked

"Harry, honestly, it hasn't been _that _long." Hermione laughed.

"Ok, lets go." Harry said.

There was a series of loud **cracks **and the four of them arrived just outside of 99 Hogsmead Road.

"Everybody alright?" Ron asked, looking around at them all. Nobody answered, but seeing as they where all there in one piece his question was answered.

"Hurry! He should be getting home anytime now." Ginny said, and they all rushed into the cottage.

Harry and Ginny hid behind a big clue sofa, Ron behind an old grandfather clock and Hermione behind a chair that sat in the corner.

They didn't have to wait long because soon enough a tall, balding man wearing puke green robes entered threw the front door.

He came in and sat down in front of a small coffee table located in the centre of the room, than he started to lay out pictures of everyone from Ron Weasley to Mudungus Fletcher.

Hermione peeked out from where she was hiding, just enough to see Harry nod, and then open the lid to the box.

There was a great whooshing sound and the boggart turned into a short, stumpy looking man who was waving his finger around wildly.

"Edgar Moreese Honeystokes!" it bellowed, "You article on the Quidditch teams of the century was due last week!" the boggart bellowed.

All of the commotion had forced the man to turn around, away from Hermione.

"What... sir, how did you... when..." Honeystokes sputtered.

"And!" the short man said, waving his finger at Edgar "I've heard you've been printing false articles! We do not tolerate that at the Daily Prophet! Your fired!" the man hollered.

Then the boggart swept behind another chair and came back out as a short, gray haired old woman wearing what appeared to be a shower curtain, but on closer investigation turned out to be a dress with floral print.

"You! Edgar Honeystokes are dead meat! When I get my hands on you, you washed up old scum!" the woman hollered, shaking her cane at him.

"But... but mom... what did I... how did you?" he rambled.

Then Harry stood up (Honeystokes didn't notice) and waved his wand at the boggart and it flew back into the box.

Everyone stood up and Honeystokes finally seemed to clue in to as what was happening.

"My own home -he muttered- you found me in my own home."

"Now who's got the scoop?" Harry asked, coming out from behind the chesterfield.

"Oh!" he wailed, dropping to his knees in front of Harry "Please don't tell anyone! I'll give you anything!" he moaned.

"Anything?" Hermione asked.

Edgar nodded

"Anything at all?" Ron asked

Edgar nodded again

"Anything in the world?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Anything at all! Anything!" he sputtered.

"Then you'll stop writing made up lies in the _Prophet_ or the we'll make sure that millions of people know your greatest fears." Harry threatened

Edgar nodded again.

"And, we'll have a little chat to your boss about what you've been writing." Ginny added.

Edgar only nodded continuously because it seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing.

"Oh! -Harry looked as though a thought had just struck him- and you'll be writing an apology to everyone about all of the articles you've written lately."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edgar just nodded the whole while they where there, then, when they finally left and apparated home Harry remarked "That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**There! And I think I'll be updating soon to because I have an idea for a next chapter, but if you have any ideas, please, feel free to share them in a REVIEW! **

**As always please review.**

**Much l0ve: KatrinaLee**


	10. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**I'm am so so sorry that it took me this long to type this chapter up. I got back by report card. Need I say any more?**

**Much love to my reviewers:**

**Steel-Pheonix : _You are right I've got to find time to fix that, I'll try to do that today._**

**Nick5000 : _Thanks so much._**

**BexyLou: _Thanks, I'm happy you like it._**

**Zarroc: _Sorry, this isn't very soon, I'll try to go faster next time._**

**Hermione-Leia-Skywalker-Potter : _OK, I know this isn't soon, sorry, I left this story way too long. By the way, I like your name Hermione-Leia-Skywalker-Potter. Thats awesome. _**

Hermione stared out the window of the house she shared with Ginny, Harry and Ron at the snow that was falling gracefully to the ground.

It was amazing how fast the year had gone. TONIGHT WAS NEW YEARS EVE!

Now it was new years eve, she was waiting for Ron to get home so they could all flew to the Weasley's house.

Hermione looked down at the book on her lap, _Spells Muggles know by Trista Me'lone, _When she had picked this book from the shelf it had been fascinating, but now, when she was waiting to leave, it seemed about as interesting as a small, insignificant,ball of lint.

The reason Hermione was so uptight about tonight was because tonight would be the night Hermione and Ron told the Weasley's about their relationship. The only people who new at the moment where Fred, George, Ginny and Harry because most of the others had stopped reading the _Prophet _and Hermione had threatened Fred and George not to spread the word.

There was a loud **crack **and Hermione jumped up to look out the window. Ron had just apparated outside the house and was now stomping threw the snow to get to the house.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Hermione. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up by our coach who decided to give all the team a lecture about how bad it would be for us to get smashed at a new years party tonight." Ron explained.

"Thats OK, no problem with me ... Ginny might skin you alive, though." Hermione said.

Ron came over to he and gave her a big hug, she pushed him off of her. Ron looked crestfallen. "Your cold." Hermione said, brushing off the snow on his shoulders.

"Well, its not my fault its snowing out." Ron said, shaking his head, causing snow to fall from his hair.

"RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY!"

Ron tried to run, but ... too late, Ginny came hobbling down the stairs, she was a bit slower now because of her pregnant belly but twice as angry because of the hormones.

"Where have you been!" she demanded.

"The coach held---" Ron was cut off. "I don't wanna hear it!" she screamed.

Harry came running after her, looking like a frightened child, making sure she didn't fall down the stairs or something.

"Well, now that we're all here we can get going." Hermione said quickly.

Ginny sighed, "Your right, lets go." she said, waddling over to the fire place in the dining room.

Harry followed closely behind her. Then Hermione and Ron.

"Did your coach really hold you up for two hours?" Hermione asked, checking her watch.

"Maybe." Ron said coyly, picking up his back that had been packed that morning in one hand and a handful of flew powder in the other.

After he had 'flewed', Hermione grabbed her bag and followed suit. After the colors stopped spinning she fell out of the fire place coughing. Ron helped her up and patted her on the back as Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for being late.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU KIDS INCAPABLE OF BEING AT A CERTAIN PLACE AT A CERTAIN TIME?"

"Of course its not your fault Harry dear." she added.

"It was Ron's fault." Ginny started to say, but Mrs. Weasley had already started to yelled again, after each sentence adding, "its not your fault Harry dear." or "Hermione, I know if it was only you and Harry you would have been on time."

All the chaos only stopped when Ginny let out a cry of pain and grabbed her large abdomen.

Harry froze, his eyes wide and terror stuck. Mrs. Weasley wore the same expression.

"Ginny are you all right?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Of course I am, I just wanted all the yelling to stop." she said simply, standing back up.

"That is a horrid trick, Ginny, where did you ever learn how to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coolly.

"Dad told me that you used to do that all the time." Ginny replied, smirking.

After an hour or so everyone had stopped scolding them and they all sat around the living room listening to Mrs. Weasley's old records of some old witch nobody had ever heard of.

Fleur was trying to cover her ears without being noticed as she sat by Bill, who was talking excitedly to Charlie and his girlfriend, Kaylyn, about Quidditch.

Fred was talking with Mr. Weasley , Percy and Lupin about something or other, Ron was talking with Harry, Ginny and Tonks with Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione felt quite left out.

Then she noticed something, someone was missing.

"Where's George?" she asked, no one in particular. Fred looked over his shoulder at her, "Just packing up the joke shop." Then he turned back to his conversation.

Hermione fiddled with the locket Ron had given her for Christmas and looked around the room, the only person who didn't look happy with the conversation they where in was Fleur, and Hermione wasn't all too fond of her.

Just when she was about to give up hope and go outside to watch the gnomes George apparated into the house with a **pop**.

He was carrying a big, lumpy bag on his back.

"To start off the new year I have brought presents for everybody." he stated happily.

But Hermione could have sworn she saw him exchange looks with Fred.

"Gather round, gather round." Fred said, standing up and moving over to George.

Hermione nudged closer with everybody else, they all seemed to be thinking along the same lines : what are they up to now the little trouble making chicken turds.

Fred handed Ginny a large, badly wrapped red box. Ginny looked hesitant, "I am pregnant you know." she said as she prodded the package with her index finger.

"Really?" Fred and George said at the same time, faking surprise. "I never would have guessed." Fred added.

Ginny ripped off the rapping paper and to her surprise it didn't explode, mutate, slime her or smell.

It was a small bit of paper, folded over itself, it looked like just an ordinary card.

Ginny picked it up with shaking hands, she opened it...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the card shouted blowing confetti everywhere, Ginny fell backward in surprise.

Harry helped her up, giving both twins very dirty looks.

"From the looks we're getting,---I'd say Harry wants his present next." Fred and George said.

They passed him a very tiny parcel wrapped in green paper.

Harry unwrapped it then opened the box, he looked inside.

"Duck!" He yelled, throwing it across the room.

"I'm hurt." Fred said mockingly.

But not a second after he had said that had the small package exploded in confetti and light.

Hermione was trying to hard to hide her laughter.

"Well, Hermione, you next?" George asked.

Not waiting for an answer he thrust a flat box at her, the type of box that would house clothing.

Hermione stopped laughing.

"Thanks but no thanks." she said, trying to hand it back.

George pushed it back. "Its all in good fun Hermione, no worry, won't kill you." Fred said smiling.

Hermione swallowed hard and opened the box, there was tissue paper in it, she moved that aside.

Bright red, frilly, lingerie flew into the air.

"We couldn't decide if we wanted to give these to you or Ron, doesn't really matter really, I s'pose there a gift for both of you." Fred said laughing.

Hermione chocked for a moment, how could they do this!

"Too far." she breathed, standing up. "You've gone way to far." she said quietly as she walked out of the room.

She went to the front door and walked outside and around the house to the gardens.

"Way too far." she muttered, kicking the air.

Hermione went over to where a small, broken bench stood against the house and sat down on it.

"So not funny." she muttered.

She heard the front door open and close.

It would either be Mrs. Weasley demanding an explanation, Harry, trying to be a good friend or Ron, who would probably be just as embarrassed as she was.

Ron came walking around the corner and sat on the bench beside Hermione.

The already unsteady bench groaned under the extra weight.

"Its not like they weren't going to find out either way." he said, half smiling.

There was a moment of silence...

"Hey, you didn't get it that bad, Kaylyn ended up wearing her present." Ron said laughing.

Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Would you mind if the twins died?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron took a moment considering this.

"Yes." he said surely.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ron because I'm going to kill them." Hermione raged, standing up and lunging to get a head start to the door.

Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down.

Hermione smirked, Ron's ears where bright red.

He leaned closer until they where inches apart.

Then he kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione draped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by the waist.

"You should really be doing that in private you know." came a voice from the side of the house.

Hermione and Ron broke apart to see Percy leaning up against the side of the house, apparently he had opened his present because his face was now bright purple and silver.

"We where in private before you came and ruined everything." "You bloody prat." Ron added so quietly only Hermione could hear him.

"Mother told me to come out and get you two, the countdown's about to start." Percy said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Coming." he said.

Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and pulled her to her feet.

Then they walked back to the house hand in hand.

When they came inside Mrs. Weasley was scolding Fred and George for what they had done to both Kaylyn and Hermione.

The countdown started, everyone was chanting the numbers.

"10"

"9"

"8"

. "7"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New year!"

"Ouch!"

Everyone turned to look at Ginny who was doubled over.

"Your not gonna fool me this time." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not joking." she said, breathing heavily.

"WHAT!" Harry rushed over to her.

They all apperated to St. Mungoes, Ginny went straight in but the rest of them had to wait with Harry in the waiting room and try to help him fill out the paperwork.

Harry's hands where shaking so badly that he couldn't write much and obviously couldn't think straight either.

"Whats the father's full name?" Harry asked.

"Honestly." Hermione said, snatching the quill from him and filling out the form in record time.

They all waited there for hours, in the small cramped waiting room.

People where squeezed up against each other, Fleur was setting on Bill's lap and Fred and George where being levitated upside down in midair by Kaylyn and Charlie.

Although nobody was certain if that was because of lack of room or the twins' lovely new year presents.

After a few more painstaking hours a nurse came out of the set of double doors Ginny had left threw.

She looked around the room, from Fred and George to Fleur and Bill.

"The father?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Harry stood up, bumping the bench he was sitting on causing most people to fight for balance, except for Tonks who just fell to the floor.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are the father of ...

**HAHAHAHAAHA! ( evil cackle ) **

**So, please review and tell me what the baby or babies should be and all that.**

**PLEASE!**

**I need help!**

**Not like that! No, please review and tell me what the baby or babies should be. **

**Weirdo!**

**I know I am.**

**Sorry, haven't had my morning coffee.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**.x0x. Much l0ve from the very hyper KatrinaLee**


	11. babies & rings & wine & oh just read

A/N: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter characters. If I did I would have lots of money and be signing autographs and what not. Anyway. Enjoy!

_Recap:_

_They all waited there for hours, in the small cramped waiting room._

_People where squeezed up against each other, Fleur was setting on Bill's lap and Fred and George where being levitated upside down in midair by Kaylyn and Charlie._

_Although nobody was certain if that was because of lack of room or the twins' lovely new year presents._

_After a few more painstaking hours a nurse came out of the set of double doors Ginny had left threw._

_She looked around the room, from Fred and George to Fleur and Bill._

"_The father?" she asked, raising her eyebrows._

_Harry stood up, bumping the bench he was sitting on causing most people to fight for balance, except for Tonks who just fell to the floor._

"_Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are the father of ..._A lovely baby girl ... and a gorgeous baby boy!"

Everybody gasped.

"Twins?" George and Fred asked at the same time.

The nurse nodded as everyone in the room turned to Harry.

"I will take 5 people in to see Ginny and the babies." the nurse said, glancing around the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione all stumbled to the front of the room, the nurse swung open the double doors and they followed her down the hallway and into room 104.

Ginny was laying in one of those mass produced hospital beds holding in one arm a blue blanket and in the other a pink.

(also, she obviously wasn't holding just blankets. Its whats in the blankets that are of interest.)

Harry scooped up the baby boy and looked down at Ginny.

"What will we name them?" he asked, switching his gaze to look down at his son.

All the time Hermione was thinking _Kodak moment kodak moment!_

"We?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No no no, Mr. Potter, you have it all wrong. I already have names picked out, couldn't leave it to you. Poor kids would end up with names like ...boy and ... girl or something equally as odd." Ginny said.

Hermione smirked as she caught Harry sigh in relief.

Mrs. Weasley laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder at the same moment Ron entwined his hand around Hermione's.

"She will be named ... Lilian Jane Potter and he will be named ... James Sirius Potter." Ginny said, smiling brightly.

There was a long silent moment as they all watched the babies cuddle into the blankets and listened to Mrs. Weasley sob.

After a few minuted the nurse came back in and ushered them all out, except for Harry, who flat out refused to leave.

When Hermione pushed open the double doors she was immediately swarmed by the others who where all demanding to know if they where all healthy and what the names where and Fleur even asked what they looked like.

"They're both healthy, the girls name is Lilian Jane and the boys name is James Sirius. Lily has beautiful blue eyes and red hair and James has bright green eyes and black hair which I'm sure, given a couple of years will be as messy as his fathers." Hermione said, smiling as she had everyones attention.

After no less than half and hour of Hermione giving details about how angelic they looked the group decided to go back to the burrow and really celebrate. (Harry and Ginny being excluded because Ginny had to stay the night in the hospital and Harry wouldn't leave her side and everybody else wanted to give them their privacy.)

Fleur had managed to hide Mrs. Weasley's records and started to play some more fast beat rhythms from The Weird Sisters.

Streamers and confetti twirled around the room as the people danced and talked the night away.

Hermione poured herself a glass of gilly water and talked with Lupin about werewolf rights until Ron came and grabbed her by the elbow.

He grabbed both his and her drinks and set them on an end table.

"Common Hermione." he yelled over the music.

Hermione followed him from the room and out into the hallway where the music was less loud.

"Yes Ron?" she asked, Ron just smirked and started to edge towards a broom cupboard. Hermione smiled mischievously and followed close behind him.

They hardly got any time together at all anymore.

Ron pulled open the broom cupboard and, much to their shock, it exploded with a loud chorus of bangs and sizzles and balloons and fireworks.

Most of the guests rushed from the front room to see what had happened and Hermione felt herself redden as they all took in the situation.

Ron hadn't moved since he opened the door and was standing still as stone, with the exception that he was fully colored, his ears where exceptionally colored, dawning a bright, candy apple, red.

Mostly everybody laughed and they all returned to the room, Hermione and Ron being that nights laughing stocks.

Fred and George where topping off people's drinks with what they called "American wine" which they insisted everybody in the room have a taste of.

Hermione would have normally been suspicious but at the moment was thinking about what had happened so was preoccupied when Fred poured some into her drink.

Hermione raised her glass to her lips, but lowered it again, feeling her need to sit down greater than her thirst. She glided over to the sofa and sat down, watching as Fred and George forced that so called wine down people's throats.

Then she watched as all the chaos began...

Fist, Tonks stood up on a chair and announced to the room. "This is getting boring so I'm going to go out in the hall with Remus and snog. If you need to find me ... don't." then she grabbed Remus' shirt and they strode out into the hallway.

Hermione half smiled, while wondering what it was they had been drinking.

Then she noticed that everybody else in the room where too distracted to hear that announcement.

Mr. Weasley was no where in sight. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley where in a rather loud fight. Percy, who usually said flirting was unbecoming _and _had a girlfriend, was desperately trying to get Kaylyn's attention while Charlie and Bill started a fist fight!

In the midst of all this havoc Hermione saw Fred and George, holding that bottle of 'American wine' and smiling to themselves.

Hermione glanced down at her glass and frowned.

She stood up abruptly and strutted over to where the twins where now laughing their heads off.

(not literally, there heads are still quite attached I assure you.)

"What did you put in there drinks?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

Between heaves of laughter they managed to choke out. "Not wine-they actually drank it!-trust the bright one not to!-Cant believe they drank it!-American wine my bum!"

This didn't really answer her question.

Hermione raised her glass over the twins heads (they where doubled over in hysterical laughter) and dumped it over their ginger hair.

"Hey!" "What was that for!"

she sighed. "What did you put in that so-called wine?" Hermione demanded.

"Not very cheerful are we?" Fred mocked.

Hermione glared at them.

"Just a new potion we where testing, - makes you lose all control and do – whatever you want to." George and Fred said.

"Wonderful, and when will it wear off?" she asked moodily.

"'Bout a hour or two." George said, shrugging.

"Hermione?"

she turned at the sound of her name. Ron was standing behind her with a small, blue box. He bent down on one knee and grabbed her fingertips with his left hand and flipped open the box with his right.

"Will you marry me?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**This was a fun chapter. I hope nobody hates me for what I wrote. Please don't hate me.**

**Pretty short chapter. Very eventful though in my opinion.**

**Now to reviews:**

**Zarroc:****_ Very evil indeed. Hahaha. I did another cliffhanger type thing in this chapter to! Hahaha! Wow, I think I'm getting a tad bit drunk with power. _**

**TheDivaDivine:**** _I'll try to remember that for in a chapter or two. Tee hee._**

**BexyLou:_ I used your idea, I really liked it. Well, if your reading this than you already read the chapter so you know that. Anyway. Thanxx a bazzilion katrillion times. I wonder if either of those are actually numbers ... ponders _**

**Love-is-Everything:****_ 1: Thank-you. 2: I had something like that happen to me to ... except not exactly... I wont go into details. lol 3: I used the names you suggested, I never would have thought of naming them after Harry's parents. You are so brilliant! 4: Thanxx again._**

**Nick5000:**** _Thank-you and I hope this is quickly ... I don't have a good since of time. _**

**As always, l0ve to everybody who took the time to read and much l0ve to everybody who took the time to review.**

**Now ... last but not least ... move the mouse to the lower left hand corner of the screen and click review! Please! Pretty please with cherries and cookies and ice cream and ... other good stuff!**


	12. This was heaven

"_Will you marry me?"_

Hermione broke out in a huge smile and opened her mouth to reply, but before she did Fred leapt in between Ron and Hermione, shutting the ring box in the process.

"Fred!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione!" he said back.

"What are you doing!"

"Saving my poor, sad little brother from a heap of trouble!"

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"SHUT IT!" George cut in, coming to stand in between them. "Whats going on here?" Hermione demanded.

Fred who was trying to hold Ron back opened his mouth but Hermione silenced him by sticking out her hand.

"Hermione, my naive brother didn't mean to propose to you because he has drank a LOT of our potion. He wanted to, but he didn't plan to..." George started but Hermione cut him off.

"I don't care if he didn't plan to!"

"Hermione, just listen for a second!" George said, frustrated.

There was silence for a few moments as he waited for Hermione to interrupt, but she didn't so he continued.

"Ron, and everybody else in this room, besides you and me and Fred, obviously, won't remember this in the morning..." he said.

Hermione felt something rise up in her throat and she closed her eyes to keep from crying. Only Ron would be able to effect her like this.

"I have to go." she chocked, pushing past them and stalking out into the hallway. For the second time since she came here she vanished to the outside.

Leaning back against the wall she let the tears stream down her face. She had waited so long for Ron to propose to her and now, because of Fred and George that was ruined.

How long had Ron been planning to propose to her? He had a ring. Was he even planning on proposing? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing?

Hermione hated not knowing and she couldn't think straight enough to figure it out. Slowly she sank to the cold ground, still sobbing.

She was beginning to have trouble breathing and for a moment she wished she would just stop. She wished that she could die! Thinking straight was definitely forgotten by now.

Then she started to wonder, what if she had never left? What if she hadn't fallen for Lucius Malfoy's plan? Where would she be then? What if she had never decided to come back?

Slowly, she got to her feet and wobbled down a few steps before apparating back to her house, where she was certain no one would be.

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000**

It was no longer snowing back in Godric's Hollow, but the cool night air seemed to steal her back into the present for long enough for her to unlock the front door and stumble to the steps that lead to the second floor.

Sitting there, shattered inside and crying on the outside she recalled all the times they had in Hogwarts.

In first year, when she felt awkward and felt as though she had no friends they had come back for her when that troll cornered her in the girls bathroom. Ron and Harry and her had fought there way through all the obstacles guarding the Philosophers stone and postponed Voldemorts rise.

In her third year she felt horrible, all for trying to do the right thing. But then Ron had said that he would help her research things for Buckbeaks trial and all had seemed to be forgiven.

Until fourth year.

Then in fifth there had been Dumbledore's army, but she didn't even know if all the members of that where even still alive.

She had always been with Ron and Harry and when she wasn't, she had been broken. Now she felt as though she had in sixth year, when Ron and her had been fighting. Damaged. Without. Forgotten and neglected.

She couldn't explain why she felt like this, but she still did.

Trying to control herself and stop her weeping she walked up stairs, then she saw Crookshanks curled up against the wall and broke down again.

She dove into her room and laid down on her bed. Fully clothed and fragile.

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 **

Hermione woke early the next morning. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Changing quickly into a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt she started her daily routine.

She knocked on Harry's door, knowing that Ginny had to stay at St Mungoes. Then she waited until she heard him fall out of bed and she moved onto Ron's room, but she paused. She couldn't face him, not right now.

Hurrying down the stairs to make breakfast she felt slightly better about herself, knowing that she wouldn't have to face him if she played her cards right.

Putting a box of cereal on the table with two bowls she then wrote a note telling the men that she had gone to see Ginny.

Which she hadn't because St. Mungoes didn't have visiting hours this early.

Not knowing what to do she got her wand and a few coins and slipped them in her pocket before departing for Diagon alley.

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000**

After buying three new books and several pairs of multicolored socks she thought it safe to return home.

Ron had practice this afternoon and Hermione assumed that Harry had gone to visit Ginny and his two new babies.

But when she returned home she found two crying twins, one ruffled looking mother and one bewildered father.

Gently taking one of the twins from Ginny so that she could move Hermione looked down at Lily. "Happy your here, listen, Hermione, Ron is coming home before his big game tonight so can you tell him that Ginny and I took the kids out for a walk in the park?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped mid-rock and shifted her gaze from the baby to Harry. "Sorry, I-er-I wont be here – I have to -er – meet Fred and George at the shop!" she lied.

Harry groaned and took James from Ginny because she was wobbling, cross legged, clearly having to use the washroom. Ginny nodded and around the corner and out of sight.

"Are you avoiding him?" Harry asked, gently rocking his son back and forth in his arms. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

Harry smiled "Hermione, your a lousy liar." he said.

"What happened last night?" he added.

"Nothing!" Hermione squeaked.

Then she handed gently handed Lily back to Harry and hurried out to the kitchen.

"You know you cant avoid him at the game!" Harry called, over the wails of the twins.

"Yes I can, he'll be flying and I'll be in the stands." Hermione said, trying to busy herself by re organizing the magnets on the freezer.

"But after the game, your going to have to go down and see him. These games decide what teams get to play in the Quidditch world cup!" Harry insisted.

"Are you going to go see him?" she asked wisely.

"I can't, I have to take care of my kids." he said proudly, then he added. "I'm a father!"

Hermione groaned, "I will not go down to see him!" she growled, storming out into the hallway and outside.

Then she slammed the door and she heard the babies start to cry behind her.

While walking past the house she saw Harry, his face pressed up against the glass of the living room window.

"You are going!" he mouthed.

Hermione waved at him and pretended she didn't know what he was trying to say and apparated away.

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000**

By the time 5:00 rolled around Hermione had devised a plan so that she wouldn't have to talk to him.

She would watch him in the stands, wave at him after the match and hurry home and pretend to be asleep when he got there.

She knew it was childish but it was the best she could do, she just couldn't face him.

Finding a good spot in the stands she watched as the game began. Ron had given her a ticket weeks ago so getting in wasn't any trouble.

She was never much of a Quidditch fan but somehow she found her eyes glued to the pitch. But she wasn't watching the game, she was watching the keeper.

She loved him, she knew she did. He loved her, she knew that to. But what she didn't know was how much he loved her.

Was it real love? Or was he just in love with her because thats what everyone expected? Was that why she was in love with him?

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with doubts and worries.

But something brought her back into focus. Ron had been hit by the opposite team's beater! He was falling!

Hermione rushed down the stands, running frantically past all the people who where gasping and standing up to get a better look.

Suddenly, a foot came out and tripped her and she landed on the hand steps, grazing her forearms.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy and a few of his friends laughing, Malfoy having just tripped her.

"Oh, is the poor little Mudblood hurt?" he cooed.

She tried to push past him but he kept getting in her way. Straining to see Ron over his shoulder, he was lying on the ground, two healers kneeling beside him.

Something inside of her snapped and before she knew what she was doing she had punched Malfoy right in the nose and he stumbled to the side.

Hermione didn't waste time, she continued her run to the pitch.

She got to ground level and met a security wizard.

"Miss, you can't go in there." he said, stepping out in front of her. "Get out of my way!" she growled.

The man chucked and the thin bit of thread that had been holding her together was no more.

She whipped out her wand "_Levicorpus_!" she bellowed.

Not stopping she ran right past him and onto the pitch.

Now all she could hear was her heart pounding and her mind going _'Please let him be OK, please let him be OK, please let him be OK._

Finally reaching him she collapsed down onto her knees. He was breathing. "Ron, Ron!" she cried, one hand on his chest and one on his face.

"Please, Ron." she cried "Please..."

As if her wish had been granted, he started to smile and opened his eyes.

Wait, thats not right.

"Ron!" she exclaimed.

Ron slowly, sat up, taking her hands in his. "What?" she breathed, looking around at the healers who where all smiling as if sharing an inside joke.

The beater who had attacked Ron was a few feet away, smiling like the rest.

Hermione turned back to Ron, confused."Ron, Whats..." she started.

Smiling he raised his and her hands to his chest and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Hermione..." he started, so quietly that she had to hold her breath to hear him.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I didn't have anything to drink last night." and Hermione's heart, that had been beating so frantically before seemed to stop.

"I love you with all my heart, Hermione." he continued

There was a pause that seemed to last forever before he finally said: "Will you marry me?"

She took her hands out of his and placed them on his face, then kissed him. All the doubts she had been experiencing earlier where now gone. She felt so right, like she never wanted to be anywhere else, ever again.

He brought one of his hands to her waste and the other up to her face.

Finally they pulled apart, Hermione's eyes where still closed as she tried to save that moment in her memory forever.

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed "Yes, Ron, thats a yes."

As they both stood up, Hermione came aware of all the eyes upon them. But all that was forgotten as Ron closed his arms around her and kissed her again.

The roar of the crowd faded and the sound of two hearts beating rang though Hermione's mind.

This was heaven.

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000**

**The End**

**0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000 00000**

**URG! Its done! Its over! FIN! Huraah! I hope every body enjoyed the story and thanxx to last chapter's reviewers:**

**Magic Owl: ****I updated, now you know what happened. I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Ginnyweasleyrules: ****10 ? Done! No problem.**

**Mesaqt: ****Its done, sorry. I think its good this way, I hope it is anyways.**

**Amrawo: ****I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully you liked this chapter to. **

**Witches with awsomeness: ****Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the others.**

**Zarroc: ****I guess this chapter answered the question. Yes, HAHAHA, the other chapter was another cliffhanger. I like those. _laughs maniacally. _Mwa ha ha.**


End file.
